


Cause you're My All-Time High

by aruhime



Series: the Moonchild [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, FWP, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, M/M, Smoking keith, klance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-14 03:32:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11774613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aruhime/pseuds/aruhime
Summary: The first cat looked up to him; its eyes were staring into Keith, as if it was annoyed with his action. And Keith being Keith, he slung his arm to Lance’s shoulder and breathed in his messy, bed head hair. The cat looked more annoyed, but it eventually turned around and went somewhere else. Its tail hanging low, near to the ground.





	Cause you're My All-Time High

**Author's Note:**

> Title from The Sam Willows' song, All Time High.  
> (I'm a little obsessed with them right now, lmao)

 

Lance stirred in his sleep, his face now facing the ceiling. His arm moved to the empty space beside him, half expecting to touch someone’s body, but he found none. Frowning, he slowly opened his lids, his vision blurry. Thanks to Keith, the only lamp turned on was the one on the nightstand. If the main lamp was turned on, Lance would be difficult to adjust his sleepy eye.

Which was brought him back to the topic. Lance had expected Keith to be sleeping beside him, but since his arm touched nothing, Keith must be somewhere else. Lance tried to bury deep the thought that Keith might be gone already.

Lance inhaled the scent of them mixed on the bedsheet, before he sat up and found Keith on the veranda. Keith had his pants on, his bare chest exposed; from Lance’s place it looked beautiful under the moonlight. Except that there was no moon hanging above, it was the light from street lamps downstairs. Keith puffed a ghost of white smoke; it disappeared with the night wind.

Lance was about to ignore him, but someone inside his mind shouted at him in disgust. He finally put on his own pants and walked barefoot to Keith’s side.

“Don’t be so edgy,” Lance whispered. It was pretty cold outside; how long had Keith been there?

“I am not trying to be edgy.” Keith answered nonchalantly. He was not even trying to make his voice sound annoyed.

“Come back inside?”

“Make me.”

“You know I don’t like kissing you when you smoked,” Lance eyed the cigarette on Keith’s finger.

“I know.”

Lance didn’t see the clock when he walked outside. Judging from the sky colour, it was almost four in the morning. They fell into silence. Keith’s eyes flickered, the violet orbs following every movement they’d found downstairs. A cat was walking around in random pattern; two more were napping on the fence. A random guy with brown coat passed by, he didn’t notice two human figures lurking on him.

Lance slowly slid his warm arm to Keith’s side, pulling him closer. He noticed that the shorter male had been shivering for a moment now, and Lance tried to transfer his body warmth to Keith. Regarding this action, Keith huffed the last smoke and quenched the now-small cigarettes on the veranda’s bar.

The first cat looked up to him; its eyes were staring into Keith, as if it was annoyed with his action. And Keith being Keith, he slung his arm to Lance’s shoulder and breathed in his messy, bed head hair. The cat looked more annoyed, but it eventually turned around and went somewhere else. Its tail hanging low, near to the ground.

As per usual, Lance was oblivious to his surroundings. He was staring at the night view all this time, admiring the small stars above; glittering the sky like a hand craft. He appreciated the arm that held him closer to Keith, but he didn’t lift his gaze from the sparkles above. In time like these, Keith was helplessly falling in love with the other guy all over again.

Lance was a simple guy. He didn’t ask much from Keith, just occasional forced-cuddle and banters which kept their relationship alive. But it was easy, Keith thought, it was easy to fall in love with Lance; from his gleaming tan skin until the way he’d crunch up his nose whenever he was annoyed. Lance was simple; he’d pour out everything he feels, and it eased Keith anytime they finished one of their banter. Lance would tell him if this relationship couldn’t be saved. Lance would tell him if something was breaking apart and they couldn’t be together anymore.

Somehow, as noted Keith’s stare at him, Lance turned to Keith with a smile. “It is beautiful tonight.”

“You are always beautiful,” Keith mumbled to himself, but Lance was sharp enough to hear that.

“Come back inside?” Lance tried again. “My body is freezing.”

This time Keith obeyed. He nodded, and let himself dragged inside.

“You smell like nicotine,” Lance chuckled. “Please brush your teeth before us back to sleep?”

Keith made an attempt to kissed Lance on the doorway, expecting him to refuse. To Keith’s surprise, Lance didn’t push him. He just simply shut his eyes when Keith closed the cold space between them, his cold fingers tracing Keith’s head under his hair. Their lips moved in sync; Lance moaned a little when Keith tugged his lower lip and licked it fast. Keith dragged his wet lips to Lance’s exposed neck, planting kisses under his jaw.

“You –you tasted like –like nicotine,” Lance breathed hard when Keith sucked his skin.

“Hmm, but you like it, though,” Keith answered with his lowest voice possible; it sent a shiver right under Lance’s spine.

“I –am not,” Lance hitched when Keith bit his ear and sliding his fingers down to Lance’s ass.

Lance slowly brought his hand to Keith’s face, cupping his cheek, still panting slightly. He kissed the corner of Keith’s eye, and then he tried to turn Keith’s body, stirring him to the bathroom. Keith laughed at his movement. He didn’t try to walk back, though. He simply followed Lance’s hand, forcing him to walk to the sink.

Keith stole one more kiss, and laughed at Lance’s mad expression, before giving in and started to grab for his toothbrush.


End file.
